Rockstar Series of Alternate Universes 19
by LexusGrey
Summary: Olivia is a prostitute, and Alex is sort-of a client.


**Prompt 19. Prostitute/Client**

It was a seedy neighborhood in East Manhattan, and Alex Cabot wasn't entirely sure why she was walking down the street, alone, at night, in a seedy neighborhood in East Manhattan. She only knew that she wanted to be as far away from her home as possible right now. She passed a few flophouses, and was starting to get nervous at the amount of catcalls she was receiving... maybe she should have thought this through a bit more before setting off indignantly.

Suddenly her path was blocked by three men, sneering and leering at her as if she were a piece of meat. "Hey, pretty princess, you lookin for some trouble?" one of them asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

Alex shrank away from the touch, getting ready to run, but she was in heels - she wouldn't get very far before they caught up to her. Fortunately, she didn't have to try. She heard a silky feminine voice to her left, coming from the doorway of a rundown hotel.

"The pretty princess is with me, back off, boys," the woman drawled, and Alex snapped her head around to see who the voice belonged to.

Holy. Shit. Her jaw actually dropped as the woman approached her. The boys had grumbled something unintelligible and headed off down the street, to torment someone else, presumably, and that left Alex to face her rescuer. "Thank you," she stammered, watching the sexy swagger of the approaching brunette.

"No problem sweetheart... what the hell are you doing alone out here? Born and bred uptown, I bet... you should go home." The woman lit a cigarette and took a long drag, grinning as she exhaled through slightly parted lips.

"You're beautiful," Alex found herself whispering, much to her horror. Who said that to a stranger? Honestly, Cabot! Get a grip!

The woman threw her head back and laughed, eyeing Alex with amusement flickering in her deep brown eyes. "Are you flirting with me, Princess? I charge by the hour..."

Alex's jaw dropped again. OhmyGod. She was a prostitute? _Duh, Alex. Look at what she's wearing. _Knee-high boots, black patent leather, of course, a tiny red skirt and a halter top that barely covered her... well... it barely covered anything. She had on two tons of makeup, though Alex was certain that she'd be drop-dead gorgeous even without a stitch of it. So, yeah. Not exactly your housewife or grocery-store-attendant getup. Definitely prostitute gear. "I can afford you," she rushed without thinking.

An eyebrow rose in Alex's direction. "Should I start the clock ticking then?"

Alex's throat went dry. What was she getting herself into? She didn't know what the hell to do with a prostitute! But for some reason she felt challenged, and she was really quite attracted to the woman, so why not? Plus, her parents would disapprove, and that was definitely a good motivator. "Yes," the blonde decided, straightening up taller as if she were undergoing a posture inspection of some sort. Then at the last second she added, "as long as you don't have any diseases." Oh, shit. Now the pro would probably call the boys back and let them have their way with her.

But to Alex's surprise, the woman just laughed, taking another drag of her cigarette and throwing the stipulation right back at her. "Do you?"

Alex blinked, then blushed, shaking her head. "No, I-- no, I don't."

"Good. One more thing, then... how old are you, Princess?"

"My name is Alex," Alex informed her, watching as the cigarette was dropped to the ground and crushed beneath the heel of one ridiculously sexy boot. "And I'm nineteen."

"And what are you doing renting a pro at nineteen, huh?" the woman asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "Running away from home?"

"What are you doing being a pro? You don't look much older than me," Alex shot back, her brows furrowing with slight irritation.

A dark cloud passed quickly across the older woman's face before she laughed it off. "I'm almost old enough to be your mama, sweetheart. Come on, follow me."

Alex obliged, following a few feet behind the woman, trying not to let any part of her touch anything in the disgusting rathole that passed for a hotel corridor. She was tempted several times to comment on the atrocities, but one look at the prostitute's deliciously swaying ass kept her quiet. She didn't want to be kicked out without a piece of it.

When they reached the relative safety of the woman's private room, Alex turned to her as she locked the door and asked, "what's your name?"

The brunette turned and gave her a sexy smile, leaning against the door and crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever you want, darlin... most of my clients just call me 'bitch'."

Alex couldn't hide the sour expression at that, and she shook her head. "No thank you. What's your name?"

"I just told you. Whatever you want," the woman replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Alex sighed and took out her wallet, leafing through her billfold and pulling out a hundred. She laid it on the nightstand that sat beside the dilapidating bed, and asked again. "What's your name?"

The older woman eyed the c-note, then flicked her gaze back to the stubborn blonde it belonged to. It took her a split second to decide that revealing her name was worth an extra hundred. "Olivia."

"Olivia. I like that," Alex said, nodding in approval as she tucked her wallet back into her purse and approached the brunette. She reached up to brush a stray lock of hair from Olivia's face, and the pro flinched away, grabbing her wrist with lightning-fast reflexes. Alex gasped and stepped back, confused.

"What are you doing? Even ladies from your neighborhood should know the rules... only the workin' girl gets to touch. Go sit down, and take off your clothes." Olivia's voice had hardened slightly, her nerves shot from the blonde's simple action. Liv had learned the hard way that any weakness she showed would just be exploited. She never allowed her clients to touch her like that, especially not something so... gentle. A few slaps on the ass while she rode them hard, she was used to that, but such an innocent gesture threw her completely off balance.

Alex stumbled backwards until she hit the bed and sat down, speechless for a moment, but quickly finding her voice. "I can't just undress on command," she informed Olivia, trying to retain some dignity.

"Oh, I see," Olivia drolled, walking slowly toward the seated blonde, stopping about a foot away from her. "You want me to do it for you."

"N-no, not exactly," Alex stammered, her eyes darting around for a means of escape, before she realized that... hello... she was *paying* Olivia to be here, she wasn't a prisoner and she wasn't forced into this little liasion.

Liv stopped, staring at her blankly. "Then what do you want?"

"I want to touch *you*," Alex said, biting her lower lip nervously.

"No."

Alex almost whined, but caught herself at the last second and instead asked "why not? Isn't the customer always right?"

"This isn't Burger King," Olivia explained patiently. "And you know... so far you're paying just to have a conversation, and you've only got forty-five minutes left."

"Who said I only wanted one hour?"

"Are you planning to talk me to death for hours on end? Because I gotta tell you sweetheart, you're a fine looking young lady, and I'd rather eat you alive."

Alex's throat went dry for the second time that evening, but she managed a smirk. "I'm the one with the roll of hundreds, shouldn't I be deciding what we do?"

Liv licked her lips. "What if I just tie you to the bed and take the money?"

Alex grinned, starting to unbutton her blouse. "It'd be the most exciting thing that ever happened to me."

Olivia laughed, and when she realized that she was actually starting to enjoy the younger woman's company, she stopped. It was time to get back to business. She stepped forward, easing onto the bed straddling Alex's thighs, and reached to help her undo her blouse. "Hands behind your back... I don't want them wandering."

"Why don't you want me to touch you?" Alex asked, though she compliantly placed her hands behind her and leaned on them to hold her up.

"Would you just be quiet and let me earn my money?" Liv asked, trailing her lips along Alex's jawline in an attempt to get her to focus on something else. "I'm good at what I do. You'll see stars."

Alex shivered... but what she really wanted was to make Olivia see stars. She wasn't quite sure why, but she knew that was what she wanted. "I'll give you a thousand dollars if you let me touch you," she whispered, her eyes closing at the feeling of Olivia's lips on her skin.

Oh God. That was more money than she made in a month. Despite her beauty and prowess, business hadn't exactly been good lately. She couldn't afford a place anywhere but here, and that was a problem, because most of the people in this neighborhood couldn't afford *her*. Hence, a thousand dollars would considerably help her get on her feet and maybe find another neighborhood to work. Alex was a beautiful girl, and Liv knew instinctively that the blonde wouldn't hurt her... but that was half the issue. If Alex had requested to knock her around a little for a thousand bucks, she'd already have the money in her hands. But the princess was so gentle and soft... she didn't think she could handle that. Fuck. What a decision. She couldn't turn it down. She could change her mind if she didn't like what was going on. She knew Alex would stop if she told her to. "All right," she finally agreed, standing up and starting to untie her halter top. "But I *don't kiss*. If you try to kiss me, I'll throw you out on your ass."

Alex nodded in understanding, then stood up to help Olivia undress. "Here, let me..." she offered, but Olivia once again shrank back, shaking her head.

"I have no problem with being naked, but you are not taking my clothes off," she said, her voice harsher than she'd intended.

"Sorry," Alex said quickly, flustered at the harsh rejection, immediately retreating back to the bed to work on her own clothing instead.

Liv stripped her skimpy clothes off in an almost utilitarian way, then walked to the bed and laid down in the middle of it. "Go on then, you've got about thirty minutes," she said, as if she were referring to a video or a car, rather than her body.

Alex wasn't sure what to make of Olivia's demeanor. She didn't understand why someone would be eager to please her, but not want her to return the favor. That was just not how sex worked, in her world anyway. Apparently that was exactly how it worked in Olivia's. She thought that maybe Olivia just hadn't found the right person to be with. She was probably used to being around people who just wanted to take and take and take... but Alex wasn't like that. If she was going to take, she was sure as hell going to give, too. She wanted to give Olivia something special, something nobody else took the time to give her. Attention, affection, pleasure... "I'm not going to hurt you," she finally whispered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Olivia muttered, closing her eyes and reaching her hands above her head to lightly hold the iron bars of the headboard.

"Hmm?" Alex asked, not having heard the muttered reply.

"Nothing," Olivia said with a sigh. "I'm waiting."

Alex took a deep breath and situated herself so she was lying alongside of Olivia, and propped herself up on one elbow, resting her head on her right hand. She picked her left hand up and very carefully lowered it onto Olivia's stomach, feeling the muscles spasm beneath her palm. Olivia's whole body was tense as a bowstring, and the older woman didn't relax even under her gentle stroking. So she kept it at that level, just letting her fingertips trail back and forth over Olivia's taut abdomen until she felt the muscles stop twitching. Even then, she continued the chaste caress, happy that her pro was finally starting to relax.

Olivia was doing her best to stay tense and keep her guard up, determined not to let herself enjoy the touches, but Alex's hands were so soft it was unbelievable. And the way her fingertips moved was incredible - elegantly, smoothly, and with the promise of so much more pleasure to come. She did not want to enjoy this. She did not want to get used to this. She was on dangerous ground here, but Alex was not making it easy for her to remain indifferent. It felt so good... it had been so long since she had let anyone touch her - she hadn't had a partner since she started hooking about eight years ago, and Alex's fingertips were bringing back old memories. Memories better left buried, because this wasn't some fairytale like Pretty Woman, and no one was going to rescue her from her situation. If she got used to being pampered, a painful reality check would rear its ugly head as soon as her next client walked through the door. She choked back a sob as Alex placed sweet, tender kisses from her temple down to her chin, and when she felt gentle fingers crawling up the middle of her torso, she nearly lost it. "No, stop, get out," she said, frantically grabbing the sheets and pulling them up around herself. "Keep your money, of course," she added, holding onto control by a very thin thread. When Alex didn't move immediately to get dressed, she unraveled quickly. "Get out! Are you deaf? I said get the fuck out!"

Alex was shocked, which was why she hadn't moved to grab her clothes right away, but at the second round of shouting, she jumped off the bed and got dressed quicker than she ever had. Olivia was thrusting the hundred dollars from the nightstand at her, but she shook her head as she backed toward the door, her voice shaking as she insisted that Olivia keep it. "That was for your name," she choked out, and then she was out the door, walking quickly down the corridor and out into the night, still not quite sure how to feel about what had just occurred. She took out her cell phone and called a cab, whose driver was on her family's payroll and was waiting nearby for her call, and so five minutes later she was on her way home.

--

Olivia lit a cigarette with shaking hands and proceeded to chain-smoke until she calmed down. She felt like a train wreck - over a few sweet touches from a very sweet girl. What the fuck was wrong with her? Oh well... she didn't have to worry about it, because it would never happen again. She would most certainly never see Alex again, so what was the point of dwelling on the evening's bizarre turn of events?

So, naturally, you can imagine her surprise when she brought home a client a few days later and found an envelope that had been slid under her door. "Go get naked and wait on the bed, I've got mail," she said wryly, and the businessman slummin' it during a vacation away from his wife was only too eager to comply.

Liv's jaw dropped when she opened the envelope. Inside was a thousand dollars in cash, and a handwritten note in the most beautiful penmanship she had ever seen. Not to mention the writing was done in silvery metallic ink and the stationary looked like crushed red velvet. She felt herself starting to panic as she read the note.

_Dear Olivia,_

_This is rightfully yours. I offered it in exchange for permission to touch you, and despite the short-lived nature of said touching, you did grant my wish. While I was not able to give you what I wanted, I hope that the money is a suitable second place._

_Take Care,_

_Alexandra_

As soon as she finished reading, she snapped her attention to her client, who was just about to take off his suit jacket. "Hurry up," she said impatiently, striding to the kitchen and shoving the envelope and the note into the freezer.

When she returned to the main room, he was ready, and she fucked him hard, for a long, long time, even throwing in a free hour just to prove to herself that she didn't care about anything. And she was going to return that fucking money. She didn't need charity.

Unfortunately, as soon as he left, she felt so dirty that she couldn't scrub hard enough to get the smell of him from her body, and she turned the water hotter, letting it burn away the stench. And then she fell into bed, thought of the few precious moments she'd had with Alex, and for the first time in eight years, she cried. How was it that five minutes of tenderness could break down years of carefully constructed walls?

--

Alex had gone home after sliding the envelope under Olivia's door, then showered and went to bed. The next morning she woke with a breathless gasp, sitting straight upright in bed, drenched in cold sweat. The kind of sweat that was hot once upon a time, and cooled off, not the kind that signalled a nightmare or a fever. Because that had certainly not been a nightmare she was having... her satin sheets would attest to that.

Blushing despite the fact that she was alone in her room, Alex quickly got up and got back into the shower, even though she'd just taken one the night before. Then she stripped off her sheets and threw them in the laundry, putting a fresh set on her king-size bed. She was just about to start blow-drying her hair when she heard an angry knock at the front door. She lived on her parents' property, but she had her own house - the three-bedroom guest house at the back of the estate. Who the hell would be calling on her at nine o'clock in the morning? Especially with a knock sounding like that?

She padded to the door and opened it, jumping back in surprise when she saw Olivia standing in her doorway. "Uh, you, what are you-how did you-come in, I mean," she stammered like a first-grader with a crush.

"No thank you," Olivia said, thrusting the envelope toward Alex. "Take it. I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity," Alex insisted, refusing to take the money. "It's payment for services provided."

"I did not provide you with any services," Olivia said darkly.

"Of course you did," Alex said, a wry smirk pulling at her lips. "I assume you went through my parents to get back here... and having someone such as yourself calling on their daughter most likely gave them heart attacks."

"Don't be a smart-ass. Take the money before I really get angry."

"It's your money, and believe me, you do not want to see me angry, either."

"You don't understand," Olivia said, her tone somewhere between escalating and defeated. "I can't take this from you. I can't take anything from you. I have to forget I ever met you."

"I appreciate the glowing reference, but--"

"I'm serious! Take it! This never happened, I never laid eyes on you, I never felt wh-- just take it!"

"No."

"Take it."

"No."

Olivia threw her weight into Alex, knocking the blonde backwards into the foyer, and pinned her against the wall. She wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but after that, they were kissing. Kissing. She hadn't kissed anyone in eight years... but within the span of ten seconds, she had more than made up for lost time, drinking ravenously of the blonde's lush lips until she suspected that Alex couldn't breathe. And then she was up Alex's shirt, the envelope full of money forgotten as it fell to the floor to make room for more pliant things in her hands.

Alex whimpered and groaned, leaning her head back against the wall, sucking in ragged breaths when Olivia pulled her mouth away. Her lips burned, begging to be taken again, starting to swell in the aftermath of the bruising kiss. Hands on her breasts demanded her full attention, and it was hard to breathe again...

Liv twisted and pulled on two very hard nipples, rolling them between her fingers and then pinching hard. When Alex mewled with pain, she softened her touch, stroking the tender buds with her palms. She had never lost control like this. Alex drove her crazy. All that captivating beauty, just within her reach - it was too tempting to resist. And the responsiveness was exhilarating - Alex practically melted into her fingers.

Alex wanted more, and she lifted her arms above her head, hoping Olivia would take the hint and remove her shirt, and she wasn't disappointed. It was gone in five seconds, floating to the floor and landing in a pile covering the enveloped pile of cash. Olivia's hands felt so good, but her mouth was earth-shattering. She used her lips and tongue to do things to Alex's nipples that she had never even imagined could be done. Her hands went to Olivia's hips, and she was pleased when the pro didn't flinch away.

Emboldened by that success, Alex rubbed up and down Olivia's sides a few inches with her thumbs, under the brunette's halter top, and her skin was softer than silk.

Liv continued south with a trail of licks and kisses, reaching Alex's jeans and not even missing a beat as she freed the button and tugged down the zipper, then eased the pants down over perfect hips and smooth thighs. Lace panties followed immediately afterward, and the older woman wasted no time burying her face between Alex's shaking legs.

Alex groaned, tossing her head back again, smacking it against the wall at the same time that she realized the door was still open. "The door," she gasped, moaning and melting as Olivia's tongue pushed past her folds and thrust inside her. "Oh fuck it," she quickly recanted, resting one hand lightly on top of Olivia's head as she clutched a handful of her own hair with the other.

Olivia swiftly kicked the door closed without moving away from her feast. It slammed with a loud bang, making Alex jump, but Liv grabbed her hips and pulled her back down onto a waiting tongue. She ravaged the blonde beauty with a feral intensity that she did not afford her clients - this was personal, not business.

Alex was a mess above her, all mewls and whimpers and grunts and groans as she grinded her sex up and down on Olivia's mouth.

The blonde writhed and moaned, unable to find a position that would lessen the intensity of the pleasure she was receiving, and she couldn't help it when her fingers curled tightly in Olivia's tousled locks. She was close to losing control when she felt pressure on her ass, and before she could even contemplate objecting, Liv's wet fingers were probing between her cheeks, one sliding smoothly inside.

With an extremely skilled tongue between her legs and an equally skilled finger pressing everywhere it could reach inside her ass, Alex exploded. She yelled so loud her parents probably heard her, but she was so far gone she didn't care right then. She came hard on Olivia's tongue, and with her release, her legs stopped holding her up and she slid down the wall, ending up face to face with Liv, who was licking her lips and looking very happy about it.

Alex just looked at the older woman for a few moments, admiring her flawless features, and then she leaned forward to kiss Olivia. A hand on her chest stopped her, and her eyes shot to Olivia's in question.

"I should go," the pro said quietly, wiping the rest of Alex's cum from her face (any that escaped her tongue, that is...) with the back of her hand.

"No, please," Alex protested, sliding a hand behind Olivia's neck and squeezing lightly as she pulled the brunette forward, pressing their lips together. This time Olivia let her, and she slowly slid her tongue into the pro's mouth, worshipping Olivia as she closed her eyes.

Olivia wanted to run, but she'd already done that to Alex once, and this time it would be even worse, because Alex was pleading with her to stay. The innocence was so hard to crush. Whatever Alex might be dreaming was so hard to crush. Oh who was she kidding? She was just scared. It had nothing to do with dreams or innocence, or disappointing Alex. Olivia was just making excuses to stay, so she didn't have to take responsibility for anything that might come of it. She shook as Alex's hands landed on her shoulders, willing away the tightness in her belly. "Just hurt me," she said in a rush.

Alex shook her head. "I can't."

"Please. Just hurt me now so I never make this mistake again..."

Alex had figured out what was going on by now, and shook her head again. "You can walk away, if that's what you really want to do, and I'll cry... but I can't hurt you."

"Why did you ever have to show up on my doorstep?" Liv asked, her eyes sliding closed as she fought down a wave of nausea. "You've ruined me for clients and you've barely touched me."

Alex failed to hide her shock, as they both knelt on the floor in the foyer facing each other. "I didn't mean to do that," she said, almost stammering, her wheels turning faster than her mouth could keep up with. "What do you mean I've ruined you for clients? They won't hire a pro that's been with another woman?"

"No," Olivia explained harshly. "They're fine. I'm the problem."

Alex let that sink in for a few moments before she even tried to respond. "I-- what do you mean?" she whispered, not wanting to assume anything and make a complete ass of herself.

"You don't understand my life. I can't get work anywhere. Hooking is how I survive. I have to turn myself off, get through the day without feeling anything, or I can't suck and fuck random strangers for money. I can't let anyone touch me, because that's too close. A thousand dollars seemed worth it, but it isn't. When you touched me, I could feel you, and now, now, now-- now I can't turn it back off."

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, and ever the legal mind, even at nineteen, she overlooked the deep emotional implications of Olivia's little speech and focused on the part she could try to fix. "I can get you a job," she offered. "My--"

"Were you listening?" Olivia interrupted, feeling the anger attempting to cloud her brain.

"Yes!" Alex assured her, and then she stared at the floor. "I just don't know what to say. I... I didn't mean for any of that to happen, I just wanted to--"

"You just wanted to have your way, like a spoiled brat, because you're rich and you can buy people with loads of Mommy and Daddy's money. Well you got what you wanted... I hope it was worth it," the prostitute snarled, starting to get to her feet.

"That's not true," Alex whispered so quietly that Olivia stopped her ascent and strained to hear. "I just wanted to give you something special, something that no one ever cared enough to give you. I just-- I thought that you must spend all of your time pleasing people, doing what they want, giving and giving and giving, and I just wanted to make it about you. I'm sorry I ruined things. I never meant to."

Liv's anger drained as she listened to Alex explain her motivations, and she dropped back to her knees, covering her face with her hands. "I can't touch a client without thinking about you. How sweet you are, how good your hands felt on my body, how it seemed to really mean something to you. And then I remember that I'm just a mindless body to them, and when they leave, I can't make the water hot enough to wash it all away. I didn't care before I met you."

Now Alex really *got* it, and she was blown away. "Oh, God. I-- I'm so sorry Olivia. I had no idea, I mean, I shouldn't have pushed it, I should have stopped asking the first time you said no, I... what can I do to fix it?"

"Nothing," Olivia said with a resigned sigh. "I really should go..." She went to stand up again but Alex reached a hand out and laid it on her arm.

"There has to be something. I, I really can get you a job, or I could just give you a bunch of money so you don't have to work, it's not like I can't aff--" A finger on her lips cut her off.

"Shhh," Olivia said, shaking her head. "I'm not your responsibility, Alex. You don't need to take care of me. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to fix it, I told you because I wanted you to know why I need to leave, and stay away from you."

Alex slowly opened her mouth and sucked Olivia's finger into it, swirling her tongue over the sticky remnants of her own cum and purring at the taste. She wanted to taste Olivia's cum. Badly. Actually, she wanted to taste every inch of Olivia, inside and out. And never stop.

"Jesus," Olivia hissed, losing her balance and falling onto her ass, though managing to keep her finger in Alex's mouth. Fuck, that was erotic. No. No, no, no. Every second with Alex just sent her spiralling further and further away from being able to forget the sweet, sensitive, sexy blonde.

Alex wasn't sure exactly what her plan was, but it did not involve Olivia leaving... ever. "Don't go," she murmured around Olivia's finger, refusing to let it out of her mouth. Her hands found the hem of Liv's shirt, and she pushed beneath it, lightly scratching the pro's stomach.

"Alex," Liv breathed, groaning at the tickling sensation. "I don't do vulnerable, and I don't do domesticated..." Her resolve was fading fast.

"I would never want to domesticate you," Alex replied, finally letting Olivia's finger loose only to slide her hands further up the pro's shirt and cup her naked breasts. No bra... guh. Liv's nipples were hard. "I like you wild."

"Well in that case," Liv said dryly, letting the rest of her sentence hang in the air for a split second before she pounced on Alex, pinning her roughly to the floor, delighting in the uncomfortable squirming from beneath her - no doubt due to the fact that the hard floor was rigid against the blonde's naked back. A thigh landed forcefully between Alex's legs, and Alex arched up off the floor, groaning lewdly, splaying her thighs as wide as she could with her pants and panties still around her knees.

"Wait, no," she gasped breathlessly, trying to push the suddenly feral woman off of her. "My turn..."

"Oh, you said you liked me wild," Olivia threw the blonde's words back at her, dropping her head and baring her teeth before sinking them firmly into the flesh between Alex's neck and shoulder.

"Yes, I do, but I ohGodwhatthefuckareyouOH, FUCK, OLIVIA!" Alex screamed as Liv's teeth broke the skin and three fingers penetrated her pussy at the same time.

Olivia bathed the wound with gentle affection, tasting the coppery tint of Alex's blood on her tongue as she plunged her fingers in and out with abandon, loving the contrast of the dark marble floor and Alex's blonde hair and creamy white skin. "You like that, Alex?" she hissed, and without waiting for a response, she pulled her fingers out, flipped Alex onto her stomach, and thrust them back in from behind, slapping the gorgeous ass presented to her.

So many sensations were attacking Alex from all sides, that all she could do was moan, and when Olivia spanked her, she moaned louder, raising her ass in the air for more. No lover had ever done that to her before, but she liked it.

"You want a spanking, little girl?" Liv asked, pumping her fingers harder, slower, deeper. Alex was like a fantasy - everything she did, Alex seemed to like.

"Yes," Alex panted, arching her back more, displaying her ass like the perfect slave. "Please, spank me." Wow. If someone had told her three hours ago that she would be in this position, able to give voice to something like that, she would have laughed in their face. But now it seemed natural to beg for a spanking.

And Olivia obliged her. Alex squirmed as Olivia spanked her ass until it stung, pounded her with three fingers and toyed with her clit... she was coming again within minutes, riding Olivia's hand until there was no moisture left in her body, and then she slumped to the cold marble floor, just trying to breathe. And this time, she was not going to let Olivia distract her from her goal. The pro was hers now, no more turning the tables. She reached down and grabbed Liv's wrist, easing the pro's fingers out of her, then rolling onto her back and bringing those fingers to her lips, sucking each one off in turn. Her eyes found Olivia's, and she slowly sat up, groaning at the pain in her bones and muscles from laying on the hard floor.

"Let's go to my room," Alex said quietly, releasing Olivia's hand and climbing painfully to her feet.

Olivia stood up as well, her groin burning hotter than the flames of hell, just from Alex sucking on her fingers. "I already told you, I have to go."

"Say that again and see where it gets you," Alex threatened darkly. "I don't want to hear it again. You are not going to fuck me like that and refuse to let me return the favor. I've had enough of that. It's old and I don't believe you anymore."

"You'll believe me when I walk out the door."

"I'll have my parents head you off. I run fast. I'll catch you."

Olivia started to respond, but Alex closed the distance between them, taking the pro's face in her hands and pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

"Let me," Alex breathed, sliding her hands up into Olivia's hair, running her fingers through it and letting the strands fall slowly. "Show you..." Her fingertips feathered down to the back of Liv's neck, her nails trailing in circles there. "How badly I..." Around front and scraping lightly over the pulse point of Olivia's throat. "Want to touch you..."

Olivia was already breathing hard. The simplest touches from the younger woman were so exhilarating that she wondered how much she could actually take before she fell over the edge. "You're going to kill me," she whispered in a raspy voice.

"No, just fuck you," Alex hissed into her ear, the note of promise not lost on the pro. She tightened her grip on Olivia's neck the slightest bit, directing her toward the back of the house, and in so doing, toward the bedroom. How convenient.

Olivia tried to rein herself in on the short trip to Alex's bedroom. Everything was a blur - she couldn't even pay attention to what color the comforter was as she was gently lowered onto it. All she could focus on was Alex's touch, and her eyes, and the way she walked and talked... and the fact that she was about to let something happen that she knew she shouldn't. But Alex made it seem like everything would work out. Like the blonde would simply refuse to let things *not* work out. Like it would be easy.

Alex laid Olivia down on the bed and climbed up onto it, sitting beside Liv's waist and staring down at her with a smile - half hungry, half perfectly calm and sweet. She had kicked off her pants and panties on the journey back here, and was now completely naked. Olivia, however, was still fully clothed, and that was a problem for Alex.

"I want your clothes off," she purred, keeping her hands to herself while she 'asked' the statement. "And I want you to let me do it."

Olivia shook her head, but she laid her arms at her sides, so that Alex could undress her.

Alex smiled, understanding what a risk this was for the otherwise unshakable woman. "I want to do it gently," she informed Olivia, ducking her head down to kiss Liv's cheek. "But if it would be easier for you, I'll rip them off."

Olivia actually blushed, throwing one forearm over her eyes as she groaned with embarrassment. Not at Alex's offer, but at the fact that she was being such a baby that Alex had to make the offer in the first place. She said nothing.

Alex grinned and gently took Olivia's arm away from her face, then stroked the pro's cheeks with her thumbs, stealing a kiss before setting to work on the zipper of the halter top she wore. Alex loved the sound of zippers being undone, and she bit her lip, closing her eyes and just listening.

Olivia felt like it took forever to get the zipper open... it was as if each tooth was pried loose separately, one at a time, the metallic ripping sound echoing loudly in her ears. And then her top was open, her breasts exposed to Alex's appreciative gaze, and she was vulnerable again, her body trembling as she lay on the bed with her eyes tightly shut.

Alex melted at the trembling beneath Olivia's skin, and she laid herself on top of the older woman, brushing her bangs back from her forehead and kissing each closed eyelid. "Do you want to do the rest yourself?" she whispered.

Olivia nodded, eagerly accepting that offer, and had Alex not been on top of her, she would have jumped to her feet and stripped quickly to get it overwith. As it was, she just tried to relax. She made the mistake of opening her eyes, which left her staring right into Alex's crystalline blue ones, the windows to the amazing young woman's soul. She choked on a sob as she realized in that instant that it was too late for her - already the thought of seeing anyone else above her turned her stomach.

How was that even possible? She'd been at this gig for eight years. She'd met plenty of gorgeous women. Even a few that she could socially tolerate. Several had been clients on more than one occasion. Yet somehow, the naively sweet intentions and Alex's angelically beautiful face combined to deal her a devastating blow. Feelings had no place with her anymore, and she was feeling all over the place. And not just feeling... but feeling *for* Alex. Son of a bitch. "No, you do it," she changed her mind again, figuring that since she was already fucked, she might as well try to enjoy herself. Yeah. Whoever heard of a prostitute that was insecure about letting someone else undress her? No one. Exactly the point. Now she was unemployed!

Alex grinned, staring at the hem of Olivia's short, sequined skirt, and then slipped her hands beneath it, stroking her thumbs back and forth across the waistband of the pro's panties. "How about we leave these on?" she suggested, proud of herself for the idea when she felt Olivia's body relax.

"Yeah. Great," Olivia said, forcing a smile when Alex looked at her face.

"Just try to--" Alex started to say, then stopped, her voice softening as she saw the forced smile. "If it doesn't feel good, just say the word and I'll stop. But I want you to at least try... please?" She trailed one finger down between Liv's legs, rubbing her through her panties, and almost came herself at the sound Olivia made, and the way her back arched up off the bed, her hair splaying across the satin pillowcase beneath her head...

"Ohhh, fuck!" Liv hissed, arching and grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. "Alex... oh God, Alex, I haven't had fingers in me for so long..."

"Do you want mine in you?" Alex asked, and it wasn't a 'beg me' question, it was a sincere, 'do you really want this' question.

"Yes," Olivia replied honestly, before she could even really think about the answer. "Only yours."

Alex just about melted, but she focused instead on making this wonderful and amazing for Olivia... she understood the precious gift she'd just been given, and she intended to make sure she didn't lose sight of what was important - pleasing Olivia thoroughly without letting her scare herself off. She kept stroking lightly over the satiny fabric, and when she had Olivia whimpering and squirming, she gently moved the crotch of her panties aside and probed into her with one delicate finger.

Liv cried out, the sensation foreign but familiar, spreading her legs to help Alex go deeper inside her. "Yes yes, oh God, I forgot how-- ALEX!" She lost control of her voice volume, shouting Alex's name when the blonde pushed her finger all the way inside and curled it to press againt her g-spot, rubbing up and down the ridges of her pelvic wall. No one had ever found that spot so quickly, even the women she'd slept with in her early twenties, and she felt her muscles start to clamp down around Alex's finger. She wasn't going to cum yet, her body just didn't want to let Alex's finger escape.

"It's not going anywhere, I promise," Alex assured her, feeling Liv's muscles tense around her finger. "I'm just going to put another one in... relax, that's it, that's it, good job, here it comes, just like I promised..." Alex talked her through it in a hot, throaty whisper. "Open up, just a little wider," she coaxed, purring when Olivia spread her thighs even wider apart and made it easy for a second finger to join the first. She slowly filled the pro with two fingers, stroking and petting the hot, wet skin inside her pussy.

Olivia moaned and groaned, the sounds genuine with Alex. She usually made a lot of noise, but only for show. This time around, every single whimper, moan, groan, mewl and shout was real. Alex touched her in ways no one ever had, that she was sure no one ever would again. Alex's fingers in her pussy went straight into her soul, leaving a lasting mark there that she'd never try to wash away. "Alex please," she begged, though she had no idea what she was begging for. She hoped Alex knew.

Alex leaned her head down and kissed Olivia sweetly, licking the pro's lips with her tongue and then plunging between them to claim and taste her mouth as her fingers stroked in and out a bit faster. Alex's free hand found its way between Liv's legs to rub her clit in slow, firm circles. "It's okay... just let your body do what it wants, don't try to control it," she whispered.

Liv groaned, her head lolling back against the soft pillow, her eyes closing as she willed her body to stop listening to her mind. Alex's fingers on her clit felt too good, she couldn't stop the waves of ecstasy rolling through her, starting as a flashpoint between her legs and radiating through her veins, warming her entire body and making her shudder. Afterwards, the tears didn't come like she thought they would. Until Alex had crawled up and laid down beside her, pulling her into a loving embrace. But even then, she didn't bawl like a baby, for which she was eternally grateful - she just cried quietly into Alex's pale shoulder for a few long minutes, and then she was done.

"I could fall for you," Alex breathed, holding Olivia close and stroking her hair while she stopped her quiet crying.

Olivia choked on her words a bit, and when she started speaking she still wasn't sure what she was going to say until the words tumbled out of her mouth. "You haven't already?"

Alex laughed and kissed her, hard. When she pulled back they both had to take deep breaths to calm their raging libidos. "So maybe I have... why should I admit it?"

"Because I risked everything for you," Liv said nervously, expectantly...

"You're right," Alex conceded, nodding her head slowly. "But if I admit I've fallen for you, I run the risk of having you bolt on me."

Olivia nodded as well, understanding Alex's point. "So we'll just agree to disagree, and see where this goes?" she suggested, almost biting her bottom lip (and only stopping herself just in time to avoid it).

Alex nodded again, unable to stop the huge smile from spreading across her face. "Sounds perfect," she agreed. "And I know where my pussy wants it to go right now..."

Olivia groaned as Alex descended on her, and the heat in her belly ignited again as she watched Alex's head disappear between her legs.

Alex's father quickly shut the blinds in the main house, turning to his wife, who looked as ashen as he felt. "Do you suppose she hired a prostitute?" he asked.

Alex's mother put a hand to her forehead, feeling suddenly ill. "I told you to hide those magazines! Now look what you've done!"

"We wanted her to make new friends..."

"...enjoy sleeping on the couch, darling."

"...damn."

Fin


End file.
